The Dog Days are Over
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Florence and the Machine.


_Happiness hit her, like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_

You loved Peter. You truly did. There was one problem… Spiderman. You would watch the aftermaths of fights that Peter… _Spiderman_ had broken up. Or caused. Your heart would break every time he snuck into your bedroom, covered in bruises and cuts. _  
_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it, she fled_

"Peter, you don't have to do this," you told him one day as you were cleaning his wounds.

"Y/N, of course, I do," he replied, making her pause as he grabbed her hands. "It's my job."

"I'm _scared_ , Peter. Scared of losing you. Every time you leave I'm so scared that you're not coming back to me," you cried.

 _With every bubble, she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

After you were done with cleaning his wounds, you would lay him down and clean up. You watched the blood swirl down the drain, leaving a morbid feeling in your chest. You looked back at Peter, who was sleeping on your bed.

 _The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run_

You laid down beside him, tracing random patterns on his chest.

"I love you, Peter," you whispered to him. He stirred in his sleep. "And I'll always be here for you. I promise to never get in your way or to stop you from doing something. Unless that something is _incredibly_ stupid. Then I'll try to stop you."

He opened his eyes, admitting that he wasn't actually asleep.

 _Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

"I love you too," he said. "And I'm worried too. Because you're the reason I'm fighting all those bad guys. To protect you."

You smiled, "Thanks, Peter. You do a great job. Although I think I need to make a complaint."

"'Bout what?"

"I haven't gotten any Spiderman kisses in a while," you slightly pouted.

 _The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come_

 _"_ Every kiss is a Spiderman kiss, babe," he laughed, crinkling his eyes.

"Are you denying me of my kisses, now?"

"Of course not… I love giving you kisses," he said as he planted one on your cheek.

 _And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too, oh_

"Oh, come on, Peter. A _real_ kiss."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware there were such things as fake kisses."

"Come on, Spiderboy. Kiss the girl, why don'tcha?" You smiled.

"Gladly."

 _Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, back, back…  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that_

He leaned towards you, gently pressing his lips onto yours. He pulled back, and then caressed your chin with feather-light fingers.

"I love you."

"You've said that already," you joked.

"So you don't love me back?"

"I'm joking, Spiderboy. I love you too."

 _The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come_

"You really are something special, babe," he told you.

"In what way?"

"I don't know. It's like… it's like you're my soulmate or something."

"Soulmates? Peter Parker, I didn't think you'd be one to believe in all that magic mumbo-jumbo."

He shrugged.

"Not usually. But with you? I believe in all sorts of things."

 _Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

"You're sweet," you said.

"Only for you, sugar."

"The pet names? We should talk about them."

"What, you don't like being called honey, sugar, sugar-bear, darling, sweetheart-"

"Stop!" You laughed, lightly hitting his bicep.

"Babe is fine. Darling on _occasions."_

 _The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come  
_

"Good to know, babe."

"You're lucky you're cute and smart, Spiderboy. And muscular."

"Oh, so you're using me?"

"Duh!"

He laughed, and tickled your sides, causing you to squeal.

"Uncle! Uncle!" You laughed. After he had stopped tickling you, he gazed at you. "What is it?"

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

 _The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come  
_

-00-


End file.
